Diary of Hearts
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Collection of one shot fics or maybe more about our favorite couples in Naruto series and some OCs. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi! i've made some changes in this fic. it is formerly entitled "Thoughts of the Past", then when i re-read it, new ideas came to me... i decided to make series of one shots and thisstories wontconcentrate only withkakashi, it would also contain SasuSaku,SasuSakuIta, NaruHina,NejiTen and ShikaIno fics... I hopeyou'll like it, thanks for reading.

-raijutei no babylon-

* * *

Disclaimers:

Ido not own Naruto. ButI do own some of the Characters. .

* * *

Note:

This Fic took place before the War between Leaf and Stone.

---

Brief Description of the Characters and Summary:

Her name is Hatsu Kajin, an orphan who lived with the Hatake clan for 18 years and grew up with the clan's only heir, Hatake Kakashi. She is simple, bubbly, intelligent, beautiful and most of all she is dangerous. She's known for her medical abilities and intelligence. However, there is more to know about Kajin, she is Kakashi's fiancée. How long and how far can she go for him? Is her heart enough to capture Kakashi's attention?

His name is Hatake Kakashi, one of Konohagure's elite Nins, 18 years old, silent-type, and serious when needed. He conceals his face behind his mask, mysterious yet cool. He has some hidden feelings for his female teammate Rin. He hates his fiancé but soon realize he had been in love with her ever since. Will he be able to tell her how he feel or loose her too in the end?

* * *

Three years after the suicide of Kakashi's father and two years after his mother's death

"Kakashi-kun… I prepared your favorite tea…" a woman in kimono said kneeling beside the Hatake heir.

"I'm not hungry…" Kakashi answered with out looking at her.

"Demo…" Kajin tried to reason out.

"I've got lot of things to do… do you mind?" he said coldly.

"Sou… I'll see you around." Kajin bowed her head and stood up.

"Hn"

Ever since she was a child Kakashi always, shun her away. Now that they are in their adolescence, Kakashi grew more aloof to her and his family. Because of his father's death he became careful in his emotions and recently followed by his mother's death he became more distant and unapproachable.

* * *

One day, in the training ground where Yondaime's team is training:

"Gomen nasai Yondaime-sama, Kakashi-sama, Hatake-sama wants to speak with you…" one of Hatake clan's messengers said.

Yondaime nodded.

"Alright… Kakashi, you may go…" Yondaime said.

Kakashi nodded.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the Hatake manor; he went to his grandfather's office to find him sitting in the veranda with Kajin across him serving him tea waiting for him. He opened the shoji door and the two acknowledge his presence.

"Sit down Kakashi…" his grandfather said seriously. Kakashi nodded and sat across his grandfather beside Kajin.

"I'll leave you two alone, Hatake-sama" Kajin said and was about to stand up when Hatake-sama signaled her not to.

"Stay here Kajin… this is something to do with you…"

Kajin looked confused.

"Me?"

"Hai… you and Kakashi…"

"What about us?" Kakashi asked.

"You two are getting married in three months." Hatake elder said.

"Nani!" Kakashi and Kajin blurted out.

"What you heard is true… the two of you will be wed in three months and preparations are on going." He said.

"Hatake-sama…" Kajin muttered shocked.

"That's impossible!" Kakashi muttered.

Hatake elder handed Kakashi a parchment. Kakashi read it. His fists balling tightly.

"That is what your parents want Kakashi and you can not object or else…"

"I know!" Kakashi asked irritated.

"Or else what?" Kajin asked.

"Or else we will disown Kakashi… and you will be the heir of the Hatake clan…"

"What!" Kajin's eyes widen.

Kakashi's eyes darken and he bowed.

"That is all… the two of you may go…"

"Ojii-sama… there might be a mistake… I can not marry Kakashi-kun…" Kajin reasoned out.

"Kajin… it's the former okashira's decision…"

"Demo…"

"NO! This is a big lie! My parents would never put me in such situation… they know I don't love Kajin…"

"Yes, they do know that… however, they believe that Kajin was the one good enough for you"

"And why is that! She's jus some pathetic young lass who doesn't have a family of her own" Kakashi said enraged.

Kajin gasped and tremble hearing Kakashi's harsh statement.

"Kakashi-kun"

Kakashi felt guilty but this is no time to feel guilty, he must fight his right.

"Take that back Kakashi!" elder said raising his voice.

"No… not unless you take that marriage thing away!"

"That is final… you can dig your parents underground and ask them to yourself, if you can."

Kakashi's so pissed. Never in his entire life had he felt so much anger. He angrily stood up and slams the door shut leaving a tear-stricken girl and an old man sighing in defeat.

"Gomen nasai Kajin…" the older man said and put a hand on Kajin's shoulder seeing the girl's broken feature.

"Why? Why do he hate me so much… have I done something to make him hate me this much… why?" Kajin said and broke into run leaving the shoji door open. The older Hatake sighed again.

'Why can't the two of you understand…? Kakashi… when will you see that she cares deeply for you and she loves you…'

* * *

Kakashi ran to the forest and train his brain out. Yondaime is on his way back to his office when he notices Kakashi's training form, he approached him.

"Kakashi… what are you doing here? I told you to go home… your grandfather wants to speak with you… you're excused for today's practice." He said. Kakashi made an annoying sound Yondaime raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? It seems to me you are in a very foul mood."

"They want me to marry a pathetic weakling" Kakashi answered throwing five kunai's to the tree and hitting the target all in the middle.

Yondaime knew that Kakashi is really pissed. He sighed.

"And may I ask who this pathetic weakling they want you to marry?"

"Hatsu" Kakashi's short reply narrowing his eyes and setting shuriken's away hitting their target.

"Kajin-chan? Well for a start, she's not weak or pathetic… she's one of the brightest Anbu here in Konoha not to mention attractive…" Yondaime said in his analytical tone, Kakashi glared at him.

Yondaime sighed.

"I see you're not pleased at all… well, at least you don't have a problem looking for a girl… you already have one." Yondaime reasoned out. Kakashi growled. Yondaime laughed and patted Kakashi's head.

"You know what… stay with me and let's have a chat… brighten up young one! You're too young to get wrinkles." He said.

"I'm not a woman…"

"Woman aren't the only one who have wrinkles… men also do have and as I can see you're beginning to have some." Yondaime said with a teasing smile.

"Shut up sensei" Kakashi said.

Yondaime laughed. "Come on… I'll treat you some ramen"

"Again?" Kakashi said ay the two of them begun to walk towards the ramen house.

"Hmmm? Ramen are delicious…" Yondaime reason out.

"It's not healthy to eat ramen all the time…" Kakashi explained while they are waiting for their order.

"You sound like Rin-chan…" Yondaime said sweat dropping.

"Did I just hear my name sensei?" a female voice said behind them.

Yondaime looked behind him and smiled at Rin.

"Hi there, young woman… come and join us…" Yondaime invited.

Rin sighed and sat beside Yondaime.

"Why that look Rin-chan?" Yondaime asked. Kakashi looked at her warily. It's rare for Rin to be so gloomy.

"It's Obito… he's late again… he said I meet him here and still he hasn't shown up…" she sighed.

"You should know better that Obito is not the punctual type of guy…" Yondaime said with a smile. Kakashi cannot help but smile but deep inside how he wishes to be Rin's boyfriend.

This seems to anger the young girl more.

"He never learns! I'll really beat the crap out of him! He'll see!" Rin threathened.

Yondaime laughed. Kakashi's smile widens.

"What's funny you two?" Rin asked glaring at the two men.

Instantly the two made a poker face. "Nothing" they mumbled.

* * *

Somewhere else:

Obito is jumping from tree to tree.

'Why does Okaa-san have to make me do a lot of things when I have a date! Rin would be really furious'

'I bet' a part of his mind answered. He shivered.

'It's dangerous to be on Rin's bad side… she's scary.'

'You bet'

'Shut up! Not talking to you!'

'Then who are you talking to? I can't see anyone?'

'Get lost!' he snarled at his pestering thought.

Then he heard snapping of twigs. 'Huh? What's that?' he stopped leaping from tree to tree and listen to his surroundings. 'That's weird I swear I hear twigs snapping' he was about to move when he heard voices below him he looked down and saw several men wearing black assassinating uniform, instinct kicked in he hid himself in the tree branches. He closed his eyes and focus on his ears.

"Listen… Kill them all… don't leave anyone alive…" the man who seemed to be the leader ordered.

Silent nods.

The man licked his lips, Obito cringed. He decided he hated this man.

"How about the Hatake heir…" one said.

Obito's eyes widen 'Hatake? They don't mean Kakashi, don't they?'

"Kill him… I hate his guts…"

Nods. Then the men disappeared. The leader remained there with an evil smile on his face.

"The Hatake clan's end has come…" he whispered and disappeared.

Obito's face is a mix of both anger and fear. 'I have to tell Yondaime-sensei!' he began to leap from tree to tree again. He haltered from his leaping. 'Holy Sht! Rin will kill me if I didn't show up! Better go for her first. She could help in looking for Yondaime-sensei!'

* * *

Rin is really angry… 'Where is that idiot? Don't tell me he had forgotten our date! I'll really kill him!' her face is so red from anger.

Yondaime sighed. He had just finished his meal.

"Don't worry Rin… I think he have a good reason for being late…"

"He better have a GOOD reason… or I'll really kill him!" Rin said.

Kakashi smirked. Yondaime controlled his laughter.

"Ah… young love…" Yondaime said and pat Rin's head.

Kakashi's smile disappear he remembered his damned situation and wish for Rin's love instead. Yondaime noticed it and gave Kakashi a reassuring smile. Kakashi sighed.

* * *

After a few minutes Obito appeared all sweaty and both frightened and angry, his eyes lighten up seeing Yondaime with Rin and his eyes widen seeing Kakashi. 'Thank God!'

He arrived but before he could say anything Rin smashed his head.

"ITAI!" Obito whined.

"That's for making me wait! Now what's your excuse!" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Gomen Rin-chan… but this is no time to explain! Hi there Kakashi and Yondaime-sensei! I've never been so glad to see you!" Obito said in a slight panicking voice.

Yondaime raised an eyebrow "What's wrong Obito?"

"Kakashi! I'm so glad you are here! Yondaime-sensei… assassins from other country is here in Konoha to kill Kakashi's clan… that's what I've heard. And they want all of them dead." Obito said in a rush. Kakashi's eyes were wide, Yondaime froze, and Rin was immobile.

"Minna?" Obito asked. Yondaime was first to react. "Are you sure about this Obito?"

"Hundred percent" he answered.

Yondaime nodded. He looked at Kakashi, and stared at his eyes.

"Stay with them what ever happens… understand? Kakashi?" he said.

Kakashi didn't reply still in shock.

Yondaime sighed. Obito, Rin… stay with Kakashi… don't let him out of your sight understood?" Yondaime pushed a point in Kakashi's neck and he lost consciousness.

"Hai!" Both Rin and Obito answered gaining their composure. They brought Kakashi to Yondaime's office like he instructed them.

Yondaime left in a puff of smoke.

---

Kajin fall asleep while crying her heart out. She stirred and moved feeling uncomfortable. She sensed something wrong.

Definitely, something was wrong. Kajin opened her eyes and felt murdering aura around the manor. She reached for her weapons on her drawer. The room's shoji door opened.

"Mistress Kajin! Hurry! We are leaving…"

"Miki? Why!"

"We are under attack"

"What!"

"Hurry up mistress!"

"Where are we going?"

"Any where… to keep you safe…"

They are about to run out of the door when ten men stopped them.

"Where do you pixies think you are going?" one of the black masked men asked.

"Get out of our way!" Miki said she said and pushed Kajin aside.

They fought until seven of the ten men went down. Miki and Kajin are breathing hard. Their chakra draining.

---

An explosion woke Kakashi out of his reverie.

"Ojii-san!" he screamed.

Rin and Obito held him tight.

"Let go of me! I have to save my family!" Kakashi screamed.

"NO! Yondaime-sensei said, you have to stay here and that's where you will be until sensei is back!" Obito said.

"Let go! I said let go!" Kakashi fought back.

Obito activated his sharingan and made Kakashi look at him.

"Relax Kakashi… it's all a dream… rest" Obito said his eyes swirling and Kakashi went limp and closed his eyes and lied down to bed.

Rin sighed. Obito sighed. "Gomen Kakashi"

---

Yondaime reached the Hatake mansion to find it burning.

He entered and found dead bodies of what's left of the Hatake clan. He fisted his hand. 'Who could have done this to the Hatake clan? Who?'

From his behind a kunai came swooshing. He blocked it and counters the attack.

"Fourth Hokage… nice for you to join the party… too bad you came too late." Said a man.

Yondaime's eyes narrowed. 'Roukumura'

"I hate to say this but you are far too late Hokage-sama!"

The man said and was about to slash the man in front of him. Yondaime cursed and threw a kunai at the man's direction it hits his feet and in a flash Yondaime is behind the man.

"Don't even dare Roukumura… l can kill you."

He let out a sinister laugh.

"Go ahead Hokage-sama… I am not afraid of death…"

"I see…" Yondaime said and slash the man's neck; he fell on the floor lifeless.

Yondaime heard grunting not far from him. He saw the older Hatake lying cover with his own blood.

"Hatake-san!" Yondaime called out.

The older Hatake looked at him and reach out; "Yondaime… save Kajin… please…" he died.

---

Yondaime ran along the burning hallway towards the upper rooms to find Kajin. On the third floor, he heard a shouting and screams.

In Kajin's room:

Three assassins surround them.

"Run Mistress Kajin! Please!" a female guardian said pushing Kajin behind her.

"I won't leave you!"

"Please… Master Kakashi needs you."

"NO! Miki, I won't leave you…" Kajin insisted.

The men laughed.

"Do not worry… no one will come out of here… alive…"

"Stay back! You cannot hurt my mistress… I'll protect her!" Miki said.

"Let's see…" the men attacked her. Miki performed hand seals but a sword streaked her before she could even finish.

"MIKI!" Kajin screamed.

Miki looked at Kajin. She failed to protect her mistress. She fell and Kajin catches her.

"Miki… please… don't leave me… Miki…"

"Gomen nasai… Mistress Kajin…"

"It's not your fault…" Kajin said.

"Promise me you'll live… promise me…"

"Miki…"

"Master Kakashi needs you…"

"I promise…"

Miki smiled and closed her eyes.

"NO!" Kajin screamed her eyes shadowed. The assassins took advantage of this and advance to her. She stood up, pulled some kunai out, and prepared to attack. When something yellow blocked her view and clashes can be, hear. Blinded by tears and tiredness from fighting for so long she collapsed.

Yondaime arrived just in time. In a blink of an eye, he was able to block three attacks and countered it and in matter of seconds, three bodies fell on the floor dead. He turns around and saw Kajin's tear stricken face and fallen body lying on the floor he picked her up and disappeared, as the fire devour the entire manor.

---

Kakashi stirred from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes. "Where am i?" he muttered.

"In my house" a voice said. Kakashi almost jumped.

"Relax" the voice said.

"Sensei?"

"Hai"

Kakashi relaxed. "Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Hn" then he remembered Obito running fast telling them that his clan would be murdered. He stiffened.

"I see you remembered…" Yondaime said in a low voice.

"How are they? My grandfather?" it pained him to mutter their names.

"Your family is all dead except Kajin." Yondaime said calmly.

"They died protecting her right?" he said anger laced in his voice.

"They died protecting everyone." Yondaime said.

"She is the one who always need protecting! If not for her! My family should have been alive!" Kakashi screamed.

"It's not Kajin's fault! She did her best to fight."

"Still she's weak and pathetic! I wish she's the one who died!" Kakashi said.

SLAP!

"How dare you Kakashi! She tried everything to save your family! How dare you blame it on her!" Yondaime said furious. A rustle caught his attention.

Standing in front of his room door is Kajin's form, her eyes dark and tears flowing freely.

"Kajin" Yondaime said.

Kakashi stiffened. He did not mean for Kajin to hear what he said. The truth is he felt relieve at least Kajin was safe. He is not alone, but still his clan… his family is gone… he blames himself yet he is too self-centered so he blamed it on her.

She collapsed on the floor. In an instant Yondaime is beside her.

"Kajin!" he called out.

"How I wish… you are right… I am weak, pathetic and useless… if only I was a bit stronger… I could have save them… I am so sorry Kakashi-kun… I should have been the one who died." She said and forced herself to stand up brushing Yondaime's hands away. She ran.

Kakashi rooted in his place, balled his fists.

"Kakashi." Yondaime's voice laced anger.

"I don't care" he said and lay back down. Yondaime sighed.

* * *

Two months have passed. He and Kajin were staying in one of the Hatake residents. The wedding preparation was still on going according to the elder Hatake's orders. Kajin and Kakashi were still not of speaking-terms. They went to the preparations silently. Both thinking that they would be doing this for their beloved grandfather.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi watch Rin and Obito train and eyes them enviously, how he wishes to be in Obito's place. However, Obito was his best friend and as long, the two are happy he can be happy for them.

He closed his eyes. He remembered the happenings in the past two months of being an orphan with only his fiancé to live with. He has to admit during the last months he have grown to appreciate Kajin.

Especially her silence and her care for him. He knew himself and he brood too much, and Kajin has been very patient with him.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Hn"

"Kakashi-kun… I brought you, your dinner"

"I'm not hungry"

"Alright… I ever you will fill like eating… I'll just put it here… oyasumi"

"Hn"

Kajin always bring him foods, although he would never eat them.

…

She would always tell him where her missions are.

"Kakashi-kun"

"Hn"

"I'll be leaving on a mission for three day… I prepared everything you might need"

"Hn"

"I'll see you when I get back"

"…"

She never asks questions about where I am going or what I am going to do.

"I'm leaving"

She will always nod and give me a smile.

"Be careful"

Most of all she knew how I feel about Rin.

"Not yet asleep?" a voice said behind me. I was seating in the veranda.

"…"

"I know you are worried about your teammates… especially Rin-chan… why don't you go and follow them… I'll handle the wedding preparations."

"What if they asked about me?"

"I'll tell them that you went to back your teammates up… there's nothing wrong in being truthful to your emotions. Just like to me… I know how much you hate me and how much you love Rin-chan… you don't have to be polite to me… you can treat me like the rag I am… yet you have to tell Rin-chan how you feel…"

"Shut up"

"Alright"

"You're not a rag"

"I am…"

"Kajin…"

"We could still turn back in the wedding…"

"No we can't…"

"Why not? Marrying someone you don't love is a big mistake…"

"It's what my parents and grandfather wants… I can't fail them…"

"I see… if that's what you really want… but if you decided to change your mind… I will not mind."

"I won't change my mind…"

"Alright then…Good night Kakashi-kun"

She said and left.

She might think I hated her… but the truth is I do not. In time, I have realized that, it is not her fault my family loves her that much, that they are willing to die for her safety, she is very special. She is kind, pure, and honest. And most of all… I needed her.

I miss her smile. Even though some of them are false smile because of my rudeness and coldness. I still miss them… she rarely smile. Often I hear her cries at night. I cannot sleep whenever I hear her muffled cries, for I know I am a big part of her anguish.

Soon I realize I wanted MY woman back… MY Kajin… back. I can only give her the whole of my heart if I could set my feelings for Rin free…

I decided to tell Rin how I used to feel for her… then I can tell Kajin that now… I am never alone… because… I can give her my heart.

And that day is today.

I will tell Rin my feelings for her… then I will be free… I can have my heart back and I can finally offer it to woman whose love for me never wavers.

Kajin.

I can finally bring back her smile.

* * *

Kajin's POV

This day I am going back to Konoha. I will see Kakashi again. In less than a month… we will be married. However, I cannot ignore this nagging emotion in my heart. I am scared.

'I know he never loved me… I never will… his heart belongs to Rin.'

She closes her eyes and contemplates on what Genma said to her that day

They are camping for the last night of their mission

"You should tell Kakashi how you feel Kajin…" her friend and teammate Genma, said.

"I can't… I swear that Kakashi has no feelings for me or any emotions involved in this wedding."

"There are emotions involved Kajin whether you like it or not… you love him…"

"He doesn't."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you'll be able to tell him."

"I can't…"

Sigh

"Kajin, you'll never know how he feels for you if you wont tell him."

"I know how he feels… he's heart belongs to someone."

"Are you sure? Then why push through the wedding?"

"It's was his parents and grandfather's request… I own them my life I cannot defy them… I will stay with Kakashi forever, love him, even though his heart will always belong to … to that someone."

"You know who he loves… right? And you are not doing anything about it! God Kajin! You are not a saint!

"Either do Kakashi… I cannot teach him to love me… he has his own mind, body, soul and heart… it is his right to love someone else.

Genma sighed.

End

She opened her eyes and looked at Genma who is talking to Raido. She smiled.

"Matte"

The two looked at her. They were near Konoha. She approached the two and gave them a big and tight hug.

"Kajin!" the two were clueless.

Kajin let go and laughed.

"Thank you for being my friend…"

The two looked at each other and smiled at her.

"No problem!" Genma said.

Raido nodded.

Kajin smile widen, she will tell Kakashi how she felt and ask him how he feel… whatever he answered she will accept it… and perhaps do hard missions for Konoha to let her mind out of the pain. Perfect plan.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

Rin and Obito are through in their training. Kakashi approached them.

"Rin, can I talk to you?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Something"

Obito and Rin exchange glances. Obito was the first to smile.

"Alright! I'll leave you two… relax Kakashi Rin wont bite." With that, he left.

"What's wrong Kakashi?"

* * *

Kajin walk towards Yondaime's training ground. She loves watching Kakashi train. She saw Obito walk alone she smiled at him.

"Obito-kun?"

Obito stopped whistling.

"Kajin-chan! You're back!"

Kajin smiled at him and nodded.

"Where's Kakashi-kun?"

"Oh? Kakashi? Well, he said he needed to talk to Rin for a while…"

Kajin's heart beat faster. Her face white.

"Kajin? Is something wrong?"

"Huh! Nothing. I'll just go see him… ne?"

"Sure…" Obito said with a smile.

"Thanks"

Kajin walked faster. Her heat aching.

She reached the training ground. Just in time to hear Kakashi said.

…

Kakashi remained silent.

"Kakashi?"

"I like you" he said and stared at Rin. Rin's eyes widen.

…

Kajin's heart shattered.

Tears start to form.

'Damn! Why are you crying idiot! Aren't you the one who told him to tell his feelings for her… stupid Kajin!' she said and turns around and ran.

'I knew it! How stupid of you to believe that he liked you somehow.'

She ran and ran, crying her heart out.

…

"Kakashi… did I hear you right? Did you just say you like me?"

"Yes, I said I like you… what I mean is I LIKED YOU" Kakashi said.

"I… I… don't know what to say… I… liked you as a friend… Kakashi I am sorry…" Rin said.

Kakashi smiled.

"I know that… I am only telling this to you to tell to let it out of my chest. I have liked you ever since we're thirteen… but now I am sure I like you as a friend no more… no less… I am getting married and I can't love my bride if I still have this infatuation in my heart."

Rin smiled.

"I understand…"

Kakashi smile widen.

"Can I hug you?"

"Of course" Rin said and hugged Kakashi tightly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Obito said jokingly.

Rin laughed.

"Nope… come here and give Kakashi a big hug… he's gotten over his childhood infatuation and he's ready to get married."

"Really! Way to go buddy!" Obito said, and gave Kakashi a big hug after letting go Obito looks around the ground.

"But where is the bride? She said she'll go and see you…" he asked.

Kakashi instantly stiffen.

"What?"

"Kajin… she just arrived from her mission… she said she'll check on you… now where could she have gotten to?" Obito asked.

Rin and Kakashi exchange glances. Kakashi's heart is beating so fast.

'Could it be that Kajin saw us and she thought of something.'

-Flashback-

"Marrying someone you don't love is a big mistake… we can still turn from the wedding… I'll understand if you back out…"

-End-

This time Kakashi's trembling. No doubt, Kajin saw them and she thought he'd back out. He balled his fist.

"I'll look for her." Kakashi said.

"Huh! Alright…" Obito said.

Rin nodded and grasped Kakashi's arms.

"Tell her… bring her back"

Kakashi nodded and gave Rin a faint smile.

…

Kajin rested her chin above her knees. She's been staring at the stream for a long time, the sun had already set. Her tears are already dried.

'It's time… I have to leave… I have to go to a mission'

'I can not ruin Kakashi's life… I love him too much. I am doing the right thing… am I?'

'I know this will happen… yet it still hurts like hell…'

…

It has been hours and Kakashi have been looking for her yet still no sign of Kajin. He punched the tree beside him.

'Please… Kajin…'

…

Kajin walked in Yondaime's office.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" Yondaime's voice said.

Kajin entered.

"Kajin? Oh! There you are… the wedding preparations are doing well… don't worry… and Genma already reported to me… you can take a rest." He said.

Kajin sat down.

"I need a mission, Yondaime"

"Arě? What?"

"I am asking for a mission…"

"You just returned from one."

"Then give me another one."

"Are you crazy… at least take a break… Genma and Raido just got home."

"I am not asking them to come… I want a mission for one."

"But why! Your wedding is in less than a week."

"There will be no wedding… I am leaving Konoha… are you going to give me any mission or I'll just run away."

"In short… you are asking me for a suicidal mission."

Kajin didn't reply.

"What happened? What did Kakashi do this time?"

"Nothing"

"Demo…"

"Yondaime"

"Alright… here… be back… Kajin… Kakashi will kill me if you die."

Kajin smiled and nodded.

"Kajin… please… come back."

"I'll try…"

"Idiot! Don't try! Come back ALIVE!"

"Sure."

She's about to leave when Yondaime's office door opened.

"I know I'll find you here." Kakashi said breathing hard. He noticed the folder Kajin's holding.

"Another mission…?" he asked. He's trying his best not to let his voice crack.

"Hai"

"But the wedding will be in less than a week…"

"Will there be a wedding?"

"Kajin!" Kakashi's voice sound hurt.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk…" Yondaime said and exits closing the door behind him.

Kakashi nodded. Kajin moves towards the door Kakashi blocked it.

"Kakashi, I have a mission to attend to…" Kajin said calmly.

"You're not leaving." Kakashi flinched when Kajin didn't say his name with –kun.

"Who are you to stop me?" Kajin asked her eyes narrowed.

"I am your husband." He tried to sound superior, but his heart is hurting.

"We're not married." OUCH! Kakashi flinched again.

"In less that a week… we'll be… that makes me your husband"

"What about Rin?" her voice cracked.

"Please at least listen…" he said and held her.

"Alright"

"I told her how I felt about her…"

"Good for you…"

"Kajin…" his voice soft and almost begging.

"Kakashi… it's for your own good if I go… you'll be happier."

"You really don't understand do you?" this time his façade really broke. He's desperate to get Kajin back to him.

"Huh?"

"I told Rin I LIKED her… as in LIKED not LIKE… can't you understand…"

"I… I can't…" Kajin's heart beat faster.

"There's a big difference between like and LIKED…"

"What do you mean?"

"Like means I still do like her more than a friend… LIKED means the past tense… simple English Kajin…" he sounds teasing.

"You mean?"

"We are getting married right?" he said looking intently at her.

"Hai" Kajin blushed.

Kakashi smiled and touched her tainted cheek.

"I can't give you the whole of me if… I won't set Rin free… that's why I told her…"

"Kakashi…"

"She no longer owned my heart… it now belongs to a certain stubborn Female Nin… named Hatsu Kajin…" he said and raised her face to him.

"Kakashi"

"You'll still marry me right?" he said.

"I-I-"

"You can't say no… if I have to bind you… I'll bind you…" Kakashi said.

Kajin gasped.

Kakashi smiled.

"Tell me you'll still marry me…"

"I'll marry you…"

"Good" he said and pulled his mask down causing Kajin to gasp he took the chance and closes the gap between them and kisses her tenderly.

Yondaime knocked.

"Finished?"

Yondaime asked.

The two broke the kiss and Kakashi pulled his mask up and winked at Kajin.

"Sure…"Kakashi replied and Yondaime entered smiling.

Kakashi grabbed the folder in Kajin's hands and placed it on Yondaime's table.

"She won't be doing any missions anytime soon…" Kakashi said.

Kajin and Yondaime raised an eyebrow.

"And why?" the two asked in unison.

Kakashi pulled Kajin to him.

"Because… I'll keep her busy… with me…" he said eyeing Yondaime. Kajin blush bright red.

Yondaime laughed.

Kakashi smiled.

OWARI

**Epilogue:**

After a Week:

The Ceremony is held by Yondaime.

"Dearly beloved, we're assembled here in the presence of God on this day at Konoha to join Hatake Kakashi and Hatsu Kajin in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is instituted of God, regulated by His commandments, and blessed by our Lord Jesus Christ. Marriage is to be held in honor among all. Let us reverently remember that God has established and sanctified marriage for the welfare and for the happiness of all mankind. Our Savior has declared that a man shall give first priority to his wife. By his apostles, he has instructed that those who enter into this relationship are to cherish a mutual esteem of love, to bear with each other's infirmities and weaknesses, and to comfort each other in sickness, trouble, and sorrow. In honesty and industry, you are to provide for each other and for your household in all temporal things. You are to pray for and encourage each other in the matters, which pertain to the Spirit and live together as heirs of the grace of life."

Prayer - INORIMASHO

"Almighty and ever blessed God, whose presence is the happiness of every condition, and whose favor sweetens every relationship, we pray for you to be present and favorable unto these your servants that they may truly be joined together in the honorable estate of marriage. As you have brought them together by your providence, sanctify them by your Spirit, giving them a new frame of heart for their new estate. And grant unto them now in the hour of their unity and throughout their wedded life, your heavenly guidance through our Lord Jesus Christ. Amen"

When the Reciting of Consent came, Kakashi's holding Kajin's hand.

Yondaime looked at Kakashi and said.

"Kakashi , will you have Kajin to be your wife and will you pledge your faith to her, in all love and honor, in duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with her and cherish her according to the ordinance of God in the holy bond of marriage? If you so pledge, say "Yes, I will."

Kakashi looked at Yondaime and looked at Kajin straight in the eye before saying "Yes, I will."

Kajin was almost in tears. Yondaime smiled at her and said.

"Kajin, will you have Kakashi to be your husband and will you pledge your faith to him, in all love and honor, in duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with him and cherish him according to the ordinance of God in the holy bond of marriage? If you so pledge, say "Yes, I will."

Kajin's tear slipped in her eyes. Kakashi wiped it kissing her hand. She answered "Yes, I will."

"Who gives Kajin to be married to Kakashi? I do." Yondaime said with a smile.

The Ceremonial vows came. Yondaime said "Kakashi recite the ceremonial vow." Kakashi nodded.

"Watakushi Hatake Kakashi wa ima Hatsu Kajin anata no Otto to narimasu Yutaka na toki mo Mazushii toki mo Kenkoh na toki mo Yamai no toki mo Watakushitachi ga Ikiru kagiri Anata no Otto de Arukoto o Chichaimasu"

(I, Hatake Kakashi, take you, Hatsu Kajin, to be my wedded wife, and I do promise before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful husband, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.)

Yondaime smile widen and looked at Kajin. Kajin smile and recited the vow.

"Watakushi Hatsu Kajin wa ima Hatake Kakashi anata no Tsuma to narimasu Yutaka na toki mo Mazushii toki mo Kenkoh na toki mo Yamai no toki mo Watakushitachi ga Ikiru kagiri Anata no Tsuma de Arukoto o Chichaimasu"

(I, Hatsu Kajin, take you, Hatake Kakashi, to be my wedded husband, and I do promise before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.)

"The rings you are about to exchange are symbols of the eternal and unbroken covenant of your love. They are outer and visible reminders of that inner heart commitment and Aloha" Yondaime said and handed the two the rings.

Kakashi was the first to put the Rin on Kajin's ring finger.

"Kono Yubiwa wa Anata o eien ni Aisuru shirushi desu (This ring I give you, in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.)" he recited while placing the ring in Kajin's finger, after that he kissed her hand.

Kajin did the same and recited.

"Kono Yubiwa wa Anata o eien ni Aisuru shirushi desu (This ring I give you, in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.)" she put the ring in Kakashi's finger.

The Closing Prayer came. Kakashi and Kajin looked at each other smiling.

"Most merciful and gracious God of whom the whole family of heaven and earth is named, bestow upon these your servants the seal of your approval as well as your heavenly benediction; granting unto them grace to fulfill with a steadfast and pure affection the vows and the promises between them here made. Guide them together, we pray in the happy way of righteousness and of peace, that loving and serving you with one heart and one mind all the days of their life, they may be abundantly enriched with the token of your everlasting grace, through our Lord Jesus Christ. Amen" Yondaime said. Kajin and Kakashi bowed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kakashi, you may kiss your bride." Yondaime said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kakashi smiled at his sensei and looked at his beautiful bride, wearing all white kimono and the most beautiful headdress.

He caressed her face. "Aishiteru" he murmured and close the gap between them, kissing her passionately.

Everyone cheered.

"It is my privilege to introduce to you Hatake Kakashi and his wife Hatake Kajin." Yondaime introduced.

The crowd went wild from roars and claps.

Kakashi broke the kiss. Kajin blushed. "Mou Aishiteru…" she murmured back. Kakashi smile at her and kiss her forehead.

"You are mine…"

Kissing the tip of her nose.

"Mine… alone…" he said.

Kajin blushed.

"Itsumo" (Always) she answered.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and Please dont forget to review.

Next Chapter is a SasuSaku and NaruHina.

Ja!

Push that button! NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**SasuSaku fic... hehehe... hope you all liked it... coming up... NaruHina...

* * *

**

**Disclaimers:**

**I dont own Naruto and the Poem as well... just find it cute for SasuSaku pairing...

* * *

**

**I Wish I Was There  
**

Sasuke sits on a branch of a tree near Sakura's window. She is sleeping peacefully. It has been four years since he left, but, none in that four years did he miss sitting in this very same spot watching her sleep, bathe in moonlight. Her hair spread in her pillow, her chest heaving up and down as she breathes.

_I wish I was there,  
to kiss you Goodnight.  
I wish I was there,  
to hold you so tight.  
I wish I was there,  
to gaze into your face.  
And wonder why angels,  
have come to this place._

He silently entered her bedroom, feeling every part of the room like it was his. He walk over her side table and lifted a picture frame that contains their past… him with that ever tiny smile he could produce, her standing between him and Naruto, smiling with her ever bright smile, Naruto with his cheeky smile and Kakashi-sensei with his trade mark smirk behind his mask and hands on both Naruto and I. I caress the picture and focus my fingers on her face. 'So beautiful, delicate… and yet… dangerous…'

_I wish I was there,  
To talk all night long.  
Or sit in the presence  
Of the one that I love.  
I wish I was there,  
To tell you I care.  
I wish I was there,  
To tell you,  
"You captured my heart"  
And "You'll always be there."_

I walked over to her sleeping form, kneeling beside her bead, caressing her bangs that is untidy swung in her forehead. I bent down and give her forehead a feather light kiss, just what I give her every night of my silent visit. I covered her with her covers as she sleeps peacefully.

'I love you my angel… with all my heart and soul…'

"I promise to come back, when my mission is through… for you… only for you…" I murmured as I turned to leave when she murmured the words I loved to hear.

"I'll wait for you…" she said with a smile.

* * *

AN:

Hi! Guys! What do you think! Whaaaa! Please dont forget to Review... Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

SasuSaku/NejiTen fic… Whoa! Hope you will love it!

* * *

Disclaimers:

I do not own Naruto and some of the poem's part… I just kinda like it and remind me of the couples of Naruto…

* * *

**

* * *

**

Beautiful Green Eyes and Chocolaty Hair

_**You came into my life that very day with your beautiful green eyes and large smile upon your face**. _

Every ninja that graduates from the academy was group into three-man team. I am in Team 7, with a loud-mouthed brat, a perverted sensei, and a lovesick pink haired girl.

Every morning we wait for our perverted sensei for hours. Of course, I was always first to arrive, then she will arrive wearing that smile and dreamy stare.

"Ohayoo Sasuke-kun!" her usual greeting

"Hn"

Awkward silence envelops us. Until the dobe (idiot) arrives and lightens the atmosphere much to my delight. Of course, I will not admit that, never in a lifetime.

Our ever so punctual sensei arrives, after several hours of being late, we begin our usual training, and it would end in a very late hour.

It usually ends with you waving goodbye wearing that same smile.

"Ja! Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow!"

"Hn" _'See you tomorrow'_ that is the hidden massage of my response.

As time goes by, I grew accustomed to that smile, that cheerful voice and dreamy eyes.

Once I find myself worrying when she did not come to train, sensei said she is ill and is advice to rest for the mean time. I tried to concentrate on my training by missing her smile and eyes kept me unfocused, with that our sensei dismissed us early.

I went to your house, looking beyond the glass window checking your condition. You are asleep with that peaceful that rivals an angel. A smile tugged in my lips.

I snick inside and left a red rose with a note:

_Get well soon my beautiful green-eyed angel…_

**_Her usual shaggy brown hair in an untidy bun, as it bounces as we train with her mischievous smile that made me feel so special. _**

"You lose again…" _'You improved…'_

"Yeah… Yeah… What ever!"

"You should train with me more…" '_I want to spend more time with you'_

"Sure"

"Giving up?" _'Let's try it again'_

"I'm tired Neji… let's call it a day ne?"

"…" '_Please'_

"Alright… one last round… after that we eat and go home… deal?"

"Hn" _'Yes'_

They train one more time.

_**The way the light shines on your face, the way you laugh makes me laugh too.**_

You laughed at Dobe's clumsiness, I smiled not because of him, but because it always feels great to see, your smile and your eyes narrow with unspoken happiness.

Lee always do silly things, and you are always there for his aid, sometimes nagging, sometimes with that adorable smile that melts my ice-cold heart.

I watch from a distance as you help him a smile graced in your lips as he re-tell his adventurous day. I smiled too; just the sight of you makes me happy and contented.

_**Everything glistens, everything sparkles in my world with you because you are my first love and you always will be. **_

I may not show it, I may not say it… but deep inside me… I am hopelessly in love with my beautiful green-eyed goddess.

'Sakura'

Fate… you and me… it was fate… somehow… fate is not that cruel… and life is somewhat fair… giving me my saving grace my chocolate-haired angel.

'Ten-Ten'

* * *

Author's Note:

How's it guys? Hope you all liked it! Please review. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Death fic… Hope you will like it. Thank you!

* * *

**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Naruto as well as the Poem… it just remind me of how Sakura feels every time Sasuke treats her like sht…

* * *

**

**Death not being the way**

All she wants is for the pain to end, she didn't mean to do this… but there's no turning back… what's done is done… it is irrevocable…

_I held the knife so close to my heart.  
Like a foolish child, I sat and I cried,  
did not realize what I had done, what I had tried.  
Tears mixed with blood, falling slowly to the ground.  
Covered in blood, pulled myself up, in tears scribed:_

Her breathing labored as she scribble with blood stained hands. She must finished this letter no matter what… she must let them know, that she didn't mean this to happen, all she wants, needs is to find solution, but she failed… and now, she helpless… she's fading, dying…

She tried to solve the problem… but death is not the way… it is not a solution… it is just and escape…

A more painful and hard escape…

_"To those who don't care, to those who can't see,  
Never Give up always thrive to be free."  
Didn't know how many people would later cry.  
"Tried to be free, yet I see this isn't the way."  
_

"Sakura-chan! What have you done!" Naruto's voice sounded angry at the same time sad and fearsome.

"Hold on! I will bring you to Obaa-sama! Hold on!"

Sakura lifted a bloody hand to reach for Naruto's face she caressed it.

"N-Naruto…"

"Please… don't die…"

"I'm…--"

Her hand dropped, her eyes closed. The paper smeared with blood and tears.

Naruto read it with tears as he cuddle his friend's lifeless body.

That is how Hinata found him.

"Naruto-kun! What happened!"

"She's gone… she's gone…" Naruto said repeatedly. Hinata hugged him as he cried in agony.

_Friend at the door ran as fast as he could._

_Too weak to say I am sorry, otherwise I would.  
In tears, looked at the blue sad day.  
When you come and see this pool of blood and me,  
This isn't the way my life was meant to be._

'_Sasuke… I'm sorry…'

* * *

_

AN:

Please dont forget to review... thank you!


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys! I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOOOO LONG... i've been very busy on my rehearsals... We are staging LUTONG BAHAY a filipino stage play and I am one of the lead characters... so I am seldom check or even update my fictions but i promise to update after our show. By next week. THANK YOU for understanding!

raijutei no babylon


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

One shot fic about Naruto and Yondaime.

I decided to add this on my Diary of Hearts...

* * *

Disclaimers:

I don't own Naruto! (Frown)

* * *

Summary:

Have you ever thought, where does Naruto run when he feels down? Who does he ran to? Who is the man that watches Naruto from a distance? Sad Azure eyes… Flash of white and yellow…

* * *

Eternal Bond

They are at it again… those cold-hearted bastards… they are at it… again!

A young blonde boy struggles not to let his tears show.

It is very painful… his heart is constricting painfully.

He did not wish to be like this… he did not wish for that man to die… that he did not wish to be a container of a demon that everyone hates…

"Demon!" a young kid yelled at him, his friends followed throwing rocks at him.

"DEMON! CURSE YOU! DEMON! DIE!" they yelled in chorus as they threw rocks on him. He did not budge in his position he let the children threw the rocks on him. He looked down.

Suddenly, a large rock hit his right forehead, drawing blood from it. He bowed his head and let the blood flow aimlessly in his head to his cheek.

The "Demon-chant" continued until the children were satisfied, they ran yelling curses at him.

Naruto remained in the same spot. Tears began pouring out of his eyes. Hatred radiated from his being. Sadness surrounds him. He fisted his hands into tight balls.

'Why? What did I do wrong? Why do they hate me that much?' he asked.

* * *

It was almost sunset, Naruto started to head to his home. He entered the Konoha forest.

He reached a clearing with a big crystal stone in the middle.

He sat beside the large stone, he noticed a man in white cloak behind the stone.

"Hi! mister? I'm back… they did it again… don't worry I am used to it… it doesn't matter now… mister…"

"I'm sorry…" a male hushed voice said

"Don't be mister… you know what… you're the only one who doesn't hate me… thank you…"

"Let me tend to that wound…" the man said walking up to Naruto and pulling out his first aid kit and attend to Naruto's wound.

"Thank you…" Naruto said as the man put bandage on his forehead.

"No problem…" the man said and smiled at him.

"…"

"If you want to cry don't hold back… it's better to let it out…"

"I'm not gonna cry…" Naruto said, yet his body betrayed his emotions. He began to tremble.

"I know you are a strong kid, however, crying is not a weakness… especially when you are mad, sad or lonely." The man said.

"I'M NOT GONNA CRY! I AM STRONG! I AM STRONG!" Naruto yelled his eyes began to water.

The man held Naruto in his chest and soothed the young boy.

"I-I-I'm n-not gon-na c-cry… i-I'm i-I'm s-str-ong… I-I a-m str-stro-ng…" Naruto began to cry.

"Shhh…" the man held him tighter, soothing the broken child. His eyes looked sad just looking at the kid. He feels remorse.

"Why… why me? What did I do wrong? Am I really a demon? Why me? I am scared… I hate them…all of them…" Naruto said brokenly clutching the man's jounin uniform.

"Don't say that… Naruto… life is cruel… it brings pain and suffering… all you have to do is be strong and fights to live…" the man said with sad eyes.

Naruto looked at him. "Is life CRUEL to YOU too?" he asked.

The man nodded.

Naruto wiped his tears. "Why?"

"I made a mistake…"

"Huh?"

"I thought I did the right thing… but now… I think I made a wrong decision…"

"Oh"

"I ruined a life… and I cant seem to forgive myself." He said.

"Don't worry… time will heal the wounds…"

The man smiled.

"Aren't I the one who told you that?"

Naruto smiled. "Yup!"

The man ruffled his hair.

Naruto yawned.

"You're tired… sleep now… rest."

"But I want to talk to you some more…"

"We have plenty of time, young one… for now… you need rest… so you can be stronger."

"Alright… if you say so…" Naruto said and lean against the man.

The man cloaked him with his thick white cloak. The moon above shines at them. His sad azure eyes looked above in the heavens.

"Forgive me… Naruto…" he whispered in the cool night breeze.

Naruto woke up in his futon.

"Another dream…?" Naruto roam his eyes around his room.

"It's been quite a while…" he said, he turned to stand to find a note beside him.

Meet me at Ichiraku as soon as possible. –Iruka-sensei

"What does he want now? Hey! Ichiraku! Yay! Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed and scampered like an idiot.

Azure eyes watch him from a distance, the wind blows… he's gone.

---

Naruto reached the ramen house.

"Gomen Nasai! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's alright Naruto… come here… let's eat… my treat!"

"YAY! You're the best sensei!"

Iruka smiled and pat Naruto's head, Naruto's smile widen. He remembered the man he used to run to when he is sad. He would pat his head and always say that 'everything would be alright' 'be strong'. He wondered how that man is.

"Hey! Naruto! Are you there!" Iruka said getting Naruto's attention back to reality.

"Huh!" Naruto almost jumped.

Iruka sighed. "What's wrong Naruto? I have been calling your name for the nth time and you seem to be space out.

"Eh! Gomen Iruka-sensei… just remembered something! So? What are you saying?"

"I said… the council… agreed to allow you graduate only if you would be able to accomplish the mission they would give you…"

"Really! What mission?"

"To retrieve a stolen scroll"

"Sure no problem… when is that?"

"Tonight"

"Oh"

---

In the middle of the mission, the enemy sent Naruto a giant shuriken. Too scared to move. Naruto froze. Iruka screamed for Naruto to stay down he closed his eyes and when he opened it his eyes widen. Iruka shielded him from the attack. He cried.

Eventually the mission succeeded.

---

It has been a while since he walks to this path. He reached a clearing. He saw the man leaning against the stone. He looked at Naruto's way and smiled.

"It has been quite a while ne, young man?" he said and threw a kunai at Naruto.

Naruto caught it.

"Yeah… mister…"

"Hmmm?"

"How are you? I've been visiting here but I wasn't able to see you…"

"Hmmm… missions…" he said.

"I see… I just came back from a mission."

"That's good… your first mission?"

"Hai"

"That's nice…"

"I'm confused…"

"Why?"

"He saved me… I was wondering…Why did my sensei saved me… from what I have learned… the demon inside me killed his parents…leaving him an orphan… then why did he saved me? I am confused."

"Come here…" the man said.

Naruto walked up to him. The man sat on the grass. He did the same.

"Ninja's are warriors that fought for their beliefs and ideals… for their country's honor… once you became a ninja, death, pain and suffering is part of it… if you became a ninja then you have to be prepared for all of that. It's not all privilege you know…"

"But why did he do that…"

"Simply because he cares for you… he knows the life you have gone through and blaming you for what happened is not the right thing to do… even pitying you is not the thing. That man knows that you have nothing to do with his parent's death because it was not you who killed them…"

"But the demon inside me…"

"He was seal inside you but you are different from him… you are no demon…"

Naruto smiled.

"What's with the smile?" the man looked at him a smile forming in his mouth.

"Nothing… it just feels good to see you again… you always brings back the fate in me…"

The man smile. "I'm glad"

…

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you?" Iruka called from the forest.

Naruto looked at the direction where the voice came.

"Iruka-sensei? IRUKA-SENSEI! Over here!" Naruto called back.

Naruto looked at the man beside him.

"I'll introduce you to my sensei." He said with a smile.

The man just smile.

A rustle made Naruto turn to Iruka's direction.

"Argh! It has been difficult going here! You're really pain in the ass Naruto do you know that!" Iruka rants as he walks to the clearing.

"Mou! You're just aging sensei!"

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AGING!" Iruka boomed, making Naruto laugh hard.

"What are you doing here in the first place…?" Iruka said looking around.

"Nothing… just letting the time pass… mister! Mister?" Naruto looked at the other man. He noticed that he is nowhere in sight.

"Eh? Where did he go?"

"Who?" Iruka asked.

"The man I've talking about… hey, how's your back sensei?"

"I'm fine now… no need to worry… umm… Naruto do you know what this place is?"

"Er… No… I just go here… especially when I was a kid and I meet with Mister, he's just like you kind… but he's a lot calmer."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Er… Nothing… Hehehehehe"

"I was curious who that man is… and of all places… he'd showed up here… did you know that in this place… many Nins died and that stone represents their heroines."

"Oh"

"My parents… they are buried here… come here… this are their names…"

Naruto stiffen immediately but Iruka pulled him and pointed two names.

"Iruka-sensei… meaning this is the battle ground where the demon inside me killed many Nins?" Naruto said sadly.

"Yeah… that was a long time ago. Forget it… you know what the Fourth Hokage said back then… I idolize him a lot. He died sealing the demon inside you to save the village. do you know that before he did the sealing he reminded the people of Konoha to treat you with respect because it's not only who were killed are the hero's the survivors are hero's too… most especially you… for it was your life that was sacrificed for the village's safety and I believe him… you are special Naruto…"

Naruto smiled.

"Let's go home Iruka-sensei, its getting late"

"Alright"

…

When the two was gone. A man with white cloak, blonde hair, and azure eyes looked at the direction they took.

"Time passes quickly…"

Naruto graduated from the ninja academy.

Today he met his group mates and sensei.

The bastard Uchiha Sasuke, who wear his ever-smug face.

The pretty Haruno Sakura, who looks at Uchiha as if he was the most handsome guy in the entire universe.

And

Their half-eyed sensei… Hatake Kakashi.

The first day was a blast… their arrogant sensei ordered them to let lost and there is no way, he would pass weaklings like them.

Naruto was pissed, not only he has an arrogant sensei, but also a bastard teammate only Sakura seems to cheer him up, however, she kept on staring at the Uchiha boy and ignoring him.

He sighed.

It was night. He went to the place where he finds comfort at all times.

He sat down the grass, his back leaning against the stone.

He sighed, closed his eyes.

"What's the matter? Naruto" a man's voice said.

Naruto almost jumped.

"Gomen… did I scared you…"

"Mister… it's already late…"

"Same goes for you…"

Naruto smirked.

"This place is home for me…" he answered.

"This is my home…" the other man answered back.

He was leaning in the opposite side where Naruto is leaning.

"It's a beautiful night right?" he said.

"Hai…"

"How's your day…"

"Don't ask me… it's the worst…"

"Why?"

"I am assigned in the worst team"

Smirk "And why is that?"

"I'm teamed up with the Uchiha-bastard, only the cute, pretty Sakura-chan…makes my day happy…OH! In addition, do not forget my newest and most arrogant sensei I have ever met… Hatake Kakashi... Argh! What more worst can happen ne?"

"Kakashi? He's a good man… he'll be a good sensei…"

"Don't tell me… I'll never believe you… he's a pain in the ass…"

The man laughed.

"Alright… alright…"

Naruto looked at the man. He noticed he is holding a kunai.

"Mister? What's that around the kunai?"

"This? Markings… I used them when I fight… I travel with it…"

"Honto…?"

"Honto Ni… ne Naruto… do you know that I can play with leaves…"

"Oh?"

"Hai… would you want to listen?"

"Hai" Naruto said and yawn.

The man placed a fallen leaf in his mouth using two of his fingers eh began to play a soft tune.

Minutes passed.

"Did you like it? Naruto?"

Naruto grunted.

"I'm leaving Naruto… I'll see you… some other time…"

No answer from Naruto.

He stood up and looked at Naruto to find him asleep with a smile in his face.

He pulled his coat and covered Naruto with it, leaving the marked kunai beside him.

"This is not goodbye… I will keep on watching over you… Naruto…"

The wind blew and the man was gone. Naruto cuddle his coat to him and his smile widen.

----

Six years have passed.

Konoha is back to normal after the war between Sound and Leaf.

Naruto just arrive from his mission, together with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

They just finished reporting at Tsunade's office.

Sakura stretched her hands and yawn.

"I'm going home… see yah guys tomorrow…"

"Ja! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi patted Sakura's head.

…

"AAAHHH! At last… that's a tough mission ne sensei…?" Naruto said stretching his hands like what Sakura did a while ago. He put his hands behind his head.

"Aa" Kakashi answered. After a few more blocks, Sasuke bid them goodbye.

That left Kakashi, reading his Icha Icha paradise and Naruto, walking silently.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmmm?"

"How many Konoha Jounin have blonde hair?"

"Only a few… why?"

"I'm looking for someone…"

"What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair and blue eyes…"

"Yamanaka…"

"No not him… I know Yamanaka-san… and he's definitely not the one I am talking about."

"Then who?"

"I dunno… oh! Here! He gave me this kunai… when I was 13… the day I first became part of Team 7" Naruto said and pulled out a marked kunai.

Kakashi looked at the kunai and he stopped in his tracks, his book slipping out of his hand, his eyes wide.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Where… where did you get this?" he asked and examines the kunai.

"It was given to me…"

"By who?"

"Er… I don't know… but I've been seeing him since I was a kid…"

"That's impossible…"

"Huh?"

"Impossible…"

"What's impossible…?"

"The one who owns this… the markings…"

"Sensei?"

"Naruto… can you bring this kunai tomorrow… met me at the battle ground around 6, alright?"

"Eh… sure…"

Without another word, Kakashi disappeared.

"Weird"

Naruto went to the usual place… he did not show up again… it has been years… since he saw him.

"I wonder where mister is."

"Me? Just around"

"AAHH!" Naruto screamed.

The man laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Mister!"

"Hello… how are you Naruto?"

"I'm fine… I have wanted to see you for so long… I have a lot to tell you… I am stronger now… I am no longer alone, lonely and sad… you are right… I just have to be strong and live…"

"That's good…"

"And you know what… you are right… Kakashi-sensei is not bad… oh! I have another sensei… but he's a pervert… just like Kakashi-sensei… he is one of Konoha's legendary Sennin's."

"Let me guess…Jiriaya-sama?"

"How did you know?"

"He's known for his works?"

"You mean perverted-ness?" Naruto said disgusted.

The man laughed.

"I also know how to use Rasengan, Chidori and more…"

"That's nice!" he said and patted his head.

"Yeah! Ne mister… why don't I see you often?"

"I'm on missions…"

"Oh"

"But I am always watching you…"

"Really"

"Yep!"

"Thank you…"

"Welcome…"

"Oh! By the way… your coat… I've been looking for you so that I could return it…" Naruto said and pulled out a white coat inside his pack.

"My coat…"

"I've been keeping it since then…it comforts me…" Naruto said and blushed.

"Then it's yours…"

"Really?"

"That should have been yours since that day… I intentionally left it for your use…"

"Oh"

"You can wear it from now on…"

"Alright… Arigatoo Gozaimasu…"

"Tell me more about your missions while I am away…"

Naruto tell him all the things that happened… in the past six years.

In some other place.

Kakashi is holding a kunai with the same markings as the one in Naruto's possession.

"Could it be… but it was impossible…"

A knock came.

He opened the door and Tsunade and Jiriaya greeted him, Kakashi asked them to enter.

He told them what Naruto said. Shocked and confused the two agreed to come the next day.

It was already morning; the sun begins to rise when Naruto finished retelling his experiences.

"Ne, mister?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you play the leaf sound again? I loved it…"

"Sure…"

The man played his famous leaf flute. At that time three Nins are heading to the battleground… they are all in their own world.

Kakashi's POV

'It was impossible… but then… this is so… complicated…'

'Can it be true that Yondaime-sensei is still alive…?'

Jiriaya's POV

'Naruto tends to be imaginative… however… could it be possible that he is still… that was impossible…'

Tsunade's POV

'I'll really punish Naruto if he's just making things out! It's just very impossible…'

The three stopped dead in their tracks as they heard the familiar tune. They looked at each other.

Kakashi was the first to react. He ran fast his heart beating fast.

'That tune! I cannot mistake it for another that is the exact tune of sense's leaf flute! Sensei!' Kakashi thought.

'HE is ALIVE!' Jiriaya followed Kakashi. Tsunade was the third. They reached the clearing.

What they saw almost caught their breath.

"Sensei…" Kakashi whispered.

"Yuuki…" Jiriaya whispered.

"Yondaime…" Tsunade whispered.

The man looked up. He smiled.

"Yo! Long time no see!" he said.

Jiriaya was about to yell at him but he motion for him not to and points at the sleeping form of Naruto beside him.

"You are alive!" Tsunade exclaimed in awe.

"I'm not…" he said standing up and walking towards them.

"What are you saying? We can see you! We could almost touch you…" Kakashi said and touch Yondaime.

"My time is almost over… I've spent my hours with my little boy…"

"What are you saying Yuuki? I don't understand a thing!" Jiriaya said.

"I sacrificed a lot when I became the Hokage… but there's one thing I failed to sacrifice… and that is my heart… I fell in love and I do not regret a thing… Naru left me with a beautiful angel… however… my duty as a Hokage bound me to serve my village…to the extent that I have to sacrifice the life of my newly born child."

"You mean… Naruto…" Tsunade.

Kakashi and Jiriaya are too petrified to speak.

"Hai… he is my boy… my only boy…" Yondaime said and look back to Naruto's sleeping form.

"Now I understand… the similarities… the philosophy… the determination… it was you all along…" Jiriaya said.

Yondaime smiled.

"Sensei…" Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi-kun… thank you for teaching and guiding my son… he treats you as his family. The same with the two of you… Jiriaya-sensei… Tsunade-sama… I won't tell what he said… I won't embarrass my son… now… ne…"

"You've been watching him since then… right?"

Yondaime smiled.

"He was grown up…" Kakashi said.

"In deed… he is… I'm proud of him…"

"The village… Yondaime… I'm sorry…" Tsunade said.

Yondaime frowned. "Yeah… but you know what… because of the people's treatment to him… I was able to perform a projection jutsu… he was emitting a very powerful wave of emotion which I used to be able to project myself. It lasted for several hours…"

"I see…"

Yondaime is fading.

"My time is up… I'll be back in no time… my boy still wants his Mystery friend… JA minna! I leave everything I your hands…"

The three nodded.

He walked towards Naruto, carried him, and handed him to Kakashi who carried him behind.

The three left with his Naruto.

"Till next time… my son…"

…

"Hai… Arigatoo… tou-chan…" Naruto answered. Kakashi looked at him and smiled.

-END-

* * *

AN:

Please Read and Review... Thank You


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's NOte:**

**Please dont kill me!!! I know it took me so long to update my fics! i had been through a lot last year and early this year, but i have recovered. my health is back. i can now type away my brains again! LOL!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

**His World**

Summary:

"To the world, you might be one person, but to one person you may be the world"

OooOooOooO

Standing in front of her is the world's deadliest man. The very same man who killed his entire clan to test the limitations of his power, the same man who left his only brother to suffer the lost of their parents and the despair of living alone, hating the world for his irreversible fate. The man that drove the only man he loved into insanity of craving for power and revenge.

As she stand in front of him, her veins throbbing painfully in her ears, warning her of the possible coming of death. However, even that rational mind of hers cannot stop her from killing or, attempting to kill this very person.

She lounges at him, her chakra building in her fist as she tries to hit the raven-haired man. Though her attempts were futile she did not gave up and continue attacking him her mind and soul screaming for his death.

Nevertheless, how much she tried, she can never defeat him. As he holds her neck above the ground in a tight grip almost cutting her air supply, he complimented her skills. "For a young kunoichi like yourself, you sure are optimistic, to even think you can fight me. But, I must give you a little credit little girl, among all that tried, only you successfully make a scratch in my skin… In my face nonetheless. However, I cannot let you live any longer." He said with his cold unemotional voice.

Sakura smiled bitterly, after all those years, making herself stronger, here she was held by a class S criminal, the brother of the man she love and her sworn enemy. "You have long taken my life Uchiha-san. My world." she said in a harsh breathing.

"You are referring to my little brother right? My pathetic little brother, even after years of training he cannot even gives me a scratch." Uchiha Itachi said.

"Sasuke-kun is different from you. His strength lies in his heart. He wont give into the darkness, just like you,." Sakura said, Itachi smirked sarcastically.

"You don't get it do you? Sasuke's existence belongs to me, to this world he's nothing but an avenger."

"That might be right but, even though for the world he's just someone. For me, he is the world." Sakura said proudly.

"Then I have to crush that world into pieces so that I can have the complete rule over Sasuke's mind, body, and soul." Itachi said as he grips Sakura's neck tighter.

"You can kill me, but my heart will always belong to Sasuke-kun. You already took my world away, thrown my life into waste, but my heart will always remain." Sakura said.

Itachi looked annoyed. "I wont make you suffer long little girl. I will give you the easiest death." He said and plunge the katana he is holding down to Sakura's chest as blood trickle down her chin. She smiled.

"Sasuke-kun will be ours again Itachi-san. Naruto will make sure of that,." Sakura said as her life slips away from her.

Itachi threw her on the ground letting the cold rain soak her dead body. "Weakling" he murmured. "We're nothing but blood-related enemies. With your death, it will only add his anger and hatred towards me.," he said.

OooOooOooO

Her death was mourned by the entire nations of Konoha, and Sunna. Naruto cried gallons of tears while Hinata tries to comfort the only remaining cell of team 7 along with their sensei.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as she place an umbrella above the crying Naruto.

"She could have waited for me to bring Sasuke back. I promised her. Why did she have to die? Why in the hands of the man that took Sasuke away?" he said.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata can only whisper his name as she held him.

OooOooOooO

The Hokage mourns for the death of her apprentice and a daughter-like figure. 'She don't deserve to die like this' she thought miserably. However, as the Hokage of Konoha. She mustn't show emotions that can bring fort more angst to her people. So she remained emotionless, but inside, her lost was irrevocable.

Hatake Kakashi being her first teacher grieved for her lost. For him she is the light among the darkness of the world, he kept her away from harm but in the end, he was again worthless. He wasn't able to save her from the harsh reality of falling in love and be broken by it. He wasn't able to save her from death from the man that took her love away, the man that brought his own brother to the dark.

Yamanaka Ino cried her heart out when she learnt of her death. She couldn't believe it, she refuse to believe it. But then, when she saw her lifeless body, and the large gash in her chest, she broke down. Her best friend is gone. Killed by the same person who massacre his entire clan and leave his younger brother to avenge their deaths. She cried in hopes of bringing back the man, Sakura loves. Knowing, that same wish will never be coming true.

OooOooOooO

Kabuto opened the door to Orochimaru's lair and he watch as the EX-Sannin train with his apprentice the Uchiha prodigy. He smirked, he brought some news to the raven-haired prince of Otto. 'A news about his favorite person' he thought.

"What are you smirking at Kabuto?" the cold-unemotional monotonous voice asked him of Uchiha Sasuke brought him out of his reverie. He stared at his master's deadpan face. His smile widens.

"I brought some interesting news." He said.

Silence. Even the snake-Sannin stopped moving and turns to him.

"Well, we're waiting" the snake man hissed.

"Itachi was on the move and was caught by Konoha nins." He said waiting for the reactions from both his masters.

"What's interesting about that?" Orochimaru asked.

"It was the rookie 9 who caught him,." Kabuto said.

"Hmmm" Orochimaru reclined his head in acknowledgement.

Sasuke remained impassive.

"Did they manage to kill him?" Orochimaru asked voice sounded amused and sarcastic.

Kabuto laughed. "Hell, no! They can never do that," he said.

"Then, what happened."

"Only one person died." Kabuto said.

"Who? Don't tell me the Kyuubi-brat died?" Orochimaru said with a smile on his face.

"I would wish too, but no… the person who died manages to leave a scar in Itachi-san's unmarred face. Among all those who tried including Sasuke-sama, this one succeeded, that's why she was rewarded. A painless and quick death." Kabuto said.

"She?" Orochimaru inquired clearly interested. Sasuke remained standing and unemotional, Kabuto mentally sighed. 'This kid is worst than Orochimaru-sama' not even a crack in the face to show what he's thinking Kabuto whined.

"Yes… she… a beautiful pink hair kunoichi" Kabuto said and a smile broke into Orochimaru's face. A smile pure evil.

"Ah! I remember her… she's with you right my dear Sasuke? The poor pink haired weakling. She deserves to die" Orochimaru said sardonically, and before he knew it, a sword struck its way to his heart.

"Shut up snake bastard," Uchiha Sasuke murmured as he drew the sword out to the now dead Snake Sannin. In a flash Kabuto was pinned to the wall sword placed in his neck.

"It's a lie" he said.

"No" Kabuto squeaked. Sasuke pressed the blade harder.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" Kabuto answered.

Sasuke let go of Kabuto. "What have you done to Orochimaru-sama!" the medical Nin exclaimed and approached the dead Sannin.

"I let him leave because he's still useful, but his mouth wont shut up. He met his death." Sasuke said coldly. "I already knew everything he knew. I have no need for a nasty snake bastard like him." He added and head towards the doors.

"Where are you going Sasuke-sama! Now that you've killed Orochimaru-sama, you are now Otto's leader." Kabuto said.

"I don't care about that. It's not my goal. Itachi is" he said.

"You haven't acted on that for years, why now? Is it because of the pink haired kunoichi that Itachi killed." Kabuto asked.

"He shouldn't have touch her." Sasuke's only reply before disappearing in the darkness of the night.

OooOooOooO

Blood dripping along his silver blade. He drew it out of the man's chest as the man fell lifeless on the cold grounds. Itachi is dead. His long time mission has come to an end. Yet, he doesn't feel the pleasure, the satisfaction, and the salvation it brings to his battered and sinned soul.

As the rain pours under the dark skies, Sasuke dropped the silver sword and look up at the sky. He let out a loud scream hoping the heavens would hear him.

'Sakura' he thought. 'I love you' his mind screamed.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in the rain.

A soft voice carried by the wind whispered in his ear. "Thank you"

A lone tear crawled down the avenger's cheeks and landed to the ground.

* * *

AN:

Please review... please be kind! (smiles)


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Here is another fic of Naruto. NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, NejiTen and ShikaIno.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I dont own naruto.**

* * *

**Of blood and honor**

"The whole of Konoha celebrates your recognition as the Rokudaime , and yet you still don't look satisfied." Tsunade said to her son-like.

Naruto stared out of the Hokage's tower and to the Hokage monument.

"I was just thinking. If he were alive, would he be proud of me?" Naruto asked in a solemn voice.

"Sandaime? Or Yondaime?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

Naruto grinned at her. "My father of course, The old man might have a heart-attack if he found out that Konoha's future lies in the hand of Konoha's former child disaster." Naruto joked.

"What kind of father wouldn't be proud that his only son, now holds the same title as he does." Tsunade answered.

"I wouldn't know, I never got the chance to know him." Naruto answered sadly.

"Physically not maybe, but I heart… you knew him. He's within you. Protecting you, guiding you." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Now that Kyuubi and I are in friendly terms I guess I should be thanking my father." Naruto said patting his hidden stomach.

"I gotta hurry. The ceremony starts at 6, I cant be late" Naruto said.

"That's right. I ever you were late. I'll personally kick your ass" she said with a mother-like smile.

"Hai!" Naruto answered disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto re-appeared in the clearing where the dead monument was located. He traced the names of the ninjas that died protecting Konoha. His fingers landed on the name of the Fourth Hokage.

"I have fulfilled my dream Yondaime. Can you imagine that Ous-san. I am no longer the cursed demon. I am now a respected leader of the country you love and I have grown to love. I promise to protect this country with my life and with the power you have given me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Arigatoo Yondaime" Naruto said "Oyaji" he whispered.

A cold breeze enveloped him as if saying that he did a good job, Naruto's grin widens. "Arigatoo".

OooOooOooO

Naruto entered his house to find his girlfriend Hinata fussing over his things.

"Hina-chan? What are you doing?" Naruto inquired. The said girl jumped in surprise.

"Okairie!" she greeted the new arrival as she match and match his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh! This?! E-err! I'm looking for the right attire you could wear for tonight's ceremony." She said referring to the mess around the house.

"I can do that Hina-chan" Naruto said.

"I know, I want to do it" Hinata said, her shy and timid personality long gone. She gave Naruto a big smile.

"I want the world to know how proud I am to have you as my husband-to-be" she said. Naruto smirked.

He clasped their hands together giving a kiss to her hand that held a simple platinum band. "I couldn't agree more" he teased, Hinata laughed.

"I have another surprise for you" she said.

Naruto looked quizzically at him. "That is?" he asked.

"Well, we're moving in." she said pointing at the boxes near the front door.

Naruto nodded and smiled then frowns "We?" he asked. "Who's coming with you? Tell me not Neji?! I'll kick his jounin ass!" Naruto threatened. Hinata laughed merrily.

"Of course not! Ten-Ten would cut Neji-niisan's head if he tried to do so" Hinata said.

"Then who?" Naruto asked very confused.

Hinata place Naruto's hand above her smooth, flat (as of yet) stomach. "Us" she said with a happy smile.

Naruto looked like lightning hit him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked seeing no reaction from the blonde Kyuubi bearer.

"HUH?!" Naruto snapped back to reality. "You mean?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. Suddenly, Naruto lifted her into the air spinning her around.

"I'm gonna be a dad?!" he asked her. "Yes!" Hinata answered hugging Naruto.

Naruto hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much Hina-chan! You make my life complete!" he said happily.

Hinata smiled at him. "But, you have to promise me one thing." She said seriously.

"Anything" Naruto answered.

"You must promise me that, you wont do what your father did after you were given birth." Hinata said sincerity in her eyes.

Naruto smiled hugging her "I wont… I'll make sure that I'll see my little fellow grow up and be a Hokage too" he said.

Hinata nodded. "You better get ready, the ceremony is in an hour" Hinata reminded him. Naruto smirked. "Want to bathe with me?" he asked lecherously.

Hinata whacked him. "Naruto no Hentai!" Hinata said.

Naruto rubbed his injured head. "I was just trying… no need to get violent Hina-chan" he said. Hinata laughed at him. "Go!" she said. Naruto immediately followed. Now, he knew who would be the boss in the house, definitely NOT him.

OooOooOooO

"People of Konoha I am proud to present to you OUR "NEW" Leader! Konoha's Rokudaime! Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade said, everyone clapped their hands. Some are even hooting. Naruto stand in front of the people of Konoha in his Hokage suit, looking handsome, dignified, and powerful just like his father.

"Arigatoo minna!" he said and everyone stopped clapping to listen to what their Rokudaime has to say to them.

"I can not promise you everything my people, only one thing. That I will dedicate my life in serving and protecting you" he said and the people roared in salute.

"I also have an announcement to make" he added. Everyone looked expectant.

"Almost everyone of you or if not everyone knows that Hyuuga Hinata and I are going to get married in less than a month now right?" he asked and a series of head nodding.

"I am honored to announce to you tonight, that my Hinata… carries inside her the future of Konoha." He said and silence came.

Hinata beamed at Naruto who held her hand, she bowed to the people of Konoha.

Everyone clapped and screamed their blessings to her and to her unborn child.

Everybody cheered for them. After the ceremony, Naruto walks over to his and Hinata's friends. He approached the obviously brooding Uchiha. "Oi, teme, what's with the look?" he asked his best friend.

"Sakura" his one word answer. Naruto smirked, Hinata giggled. He turns to Sakura who's talking with some male from Sunna.

"Sakura-chan! Your dog guard is angry! You must have forgotten to feed him!" Naruto called the pink haired medic Nin. They heard a growl from Sasuke, Naruto's smiled widens. Sakura frowned at him in confusion before noticing Sasuke's murderous aura directed towards the man she's talking with, she stifled a laugh.

"Oh… down boy, people are not suppose to know your other job." She joked.

"Uchiha" Sasuke growled. "Talking to yourself?" Sakura teased. Sasuke glared at her. "Fine! Mou, cant I just tease you for sometime…" Sakura said before giving the stoic Uchiha a hug. "Where are Machiyo and Sakurako?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura titled her head looking around. "They should be around there! AH! There! With the Yamanaka's." Sakura said pointing at the crowd of children. Hinata giggled and Naruto laughed at the scene. Kachiro and Hiroki are both pinned in the trees with kunai and strings. The twin girls glaring at the two boys. Sasuke sighed. Sakura laughed merrily.

"HEY!" Ino gave a friendly salute to Naruto while Shikamaru gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "So, Yondaime-sama… how does it feel? You'll be a daddy soon!" Ino teased, Sakura snickered at Naruto's flushed face.

"Er… Nervous." He answered, four eyes blinked. The laughter erupts.

"Naruto… scared!" Ino laughed, Sakura clutch her stomach in laughter. Shikamaru cant help but laugh. Sasuke just smirked and murmured. "Wait till she's on labor"

Then Ten-Ten and Neji approached them congratulating him for both his promotion as the Rokudaime and at Hinata's conceiving, but not before threatening him that he'll skin him alive if he made Hinata cry. Naruto laughed at Neji and said "When hell, froze over" he said.

Neji gave him a slight smile. "Chichiue!!!" a voice called from behind jumping at Neji's head. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten laughed as a 3-year-old girl attached herself into Neji's head. While the boys snickered at the picture, the father-and-daughter makes. Earning a grunt from the said man.

"Tomo-chan, how many times would I tell you not to jump into your father's head." Ten-Ten said. Tomo giggled. "Chichi, would always catch tomo-chan ne chichi?!" the little girl said. Neji smirked and answered "Of course"

The rest of the rookie 9 greeted and congratulated Naruto, even the sand siblings came to wish Naruto good luck. Naruto couldn't get happier.

Naruto stared at the Hokage monument from the windows of 'Their' room.

He's looking at the old Sandaime's monument and Yondaime's. "Saturobi-jii chan, Arigatoo…Oyaji, Arigatoo, I can not thank you enough, I promise to protect Konoha." He said as he drifts off to dreamland, holding Hinata close to him as he sleeps.

In the shadows of the Hokage monuments, four spirits watch over Konoha. The old Sandaime gave the Fourth Hokage a big smile. "I knew your little one would take good care of our nation. He'll be a very good leader" Saturobi said. Yondaime smiled. "Yes, he will… I know he will" the blonde Hokage answered. The three older Hokage's smiled at him. "He is after all, from my flesh and blood. My honor is his, as his honor is mine." He said fading in the darkness of the night.

* * *

AN:

There you go. I know its too short. LOL, i'll try to write more longer ones. Please leave a review. thank you for reading!


End file.
